Wade Eiling
, "Patriot Act"}} Wade Eiling was a US general who was a central figure in the Cadmus organization. History General Eiling was in charge of the US military response to the Dark Heart invasion. When the Justice League response to the threat included firing the Watchtower's binary fusion weapon, Eiling was unnerved by the fact that the league had a weapon of mass destruction in orbit, pointing down at the Earth. After the crisis had abated, Eiling took control of the remains of the Dark Heart technology for Cadmus.Idem, "Dark Heart" When Doomsday escaped containment in a Cadmus facility and proceeded to attempt to kill Superman, Amanda Waller ordered Eiling to stop him. The general's solution was to fire a missile with a nuclear Kryptonite warhead, despite the fact that Superman and the Justice League were engaged in a rescue operation evacuating civilians from an erupting volcanic island. Shrugging off Waller's objections at the murderous overkill, Eiling saw this as an opportunity to destroy a notorious narcotics production point, Superman and Doomsday in one shot. Fortunately, Batman intercepted the missile while the Justice League defeated Doomsday on their own and exiled him into the Phantom Zone.Idem, "Doomsday Sanction" Seeking a way to co-opt the League, Eiling had Captain Atom's Air Force commission reactivated and assigned him to Cadmus. Though Atom protested that he was part of the League now, Eiling appealed to his sense of duty and oath of service. Eiling gambled well, and Captain Atom even attacked Superman when he and Huntress broke into Cadmus to rescue the Question.Idem, "Question Authority" After the Watchtower's binary fusion cannon was fired on the abandoned Cadmus headquarters, Eiling prompted Waller to send Galatea and the Ultimen clones to attack the Justice League.Idem, "Flashpoint" Eiling was watching the battle in Cadmus' new facility when Batman broke in, punching the general out.Idem, "Panic in the Sky" serum.]] After Lex Luthor's involvement in and intentions for the organization came to light, Cadmus changed its operational focus and Eiling was reassigned to administrative duty. Eiling, now even more irrational with paranoia and hate, blamed Superman, the Justice League, and metahumans in general for the state of the world. One year later, in order to show the world that the League wasn't the only superpower on Earth by besting Superman, Eiling stole and used a classified Nazi body enhancement chemical captured by Spy Smasher in World War II. However, after being stymied by seven human Justice Leaguers and the protests of the public, Eiling decided to go into hiding while promising to resurface if the public needed him. His fate is unknown. Powers and Abilities In human form, Wade Eiling is a veteran soldier who is presumably well-versed in military strategy, hand to hand combat, and weapons handling. He possesses average human strength and a keen intellect (though he is very stubborn and judgmental). After injecting the Captain Nazi serum, Eiling's grey-skinned form is superhumanly strong, perhaps on par with that of Superman or Doomsday. He is much faster than normal humans and can use his powerful leg muscles to leap distances of a mile or more. He is also seemingly impervious to injury by conventional means, possessing superhuman durability. The only weapon that was able to wound him even slightly was the Shining Knight's magical sword. Background Information General Eiling has appeared in DC Comics and had his brain implanted in the body of the Shaggy Man, an indestructible superhuman monster. Eiling had the Shaggy Man's hair removed, resulting in an appearance very similar to the form he takes in "Patriot Act", and has mostly been referred to as The General since. A third Shaggy Man has since appeared (Eiling's mind having been placed in the body of the second version). General Wade Eiling is severely distrustful of superpowered costumed avengers who take the law into their own hands, and eventually becomes so obsessed that he breaks the law in order to strike at Superman. He is portrayed by J.K. Simmons, who portrays J. Jonah Jameson in the Spider-Man films. In his classic comics depiction, J. Jonah Jameson is severely distrustful of superpowered costumed avengers who take the law into their own hands, and eventually becomes so obsessed that he breaks the law in order to strike at Spider-Man. Appearances *"Dark Heart" *"The Doomsday Sanction" *"Question Authority" *"Flashpoint" *"Panic in the Sky" *"Patriot Act" References External links * Category:Justice League rogues Category:Military Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with military training Category:A to Z